CtC 2014/Tiffany VS Raiki HR
Tiffany einen Dach 1 Du bist gut, du hast dich sehr gesteigert du bist unter den besten 4, jetzt bin ich erleichtert Plum und Armin können einfach nicht rappen sondern nur dichten und bei ihrer Mucke den Fuß steppen Doch du bist was besonderes und Armin sieht dank dir jetzt endlich was verschwommenes Verse 1 halte ich jetzt absichtlich kurz damit wir endlich zum Halbfinale überschreiten können Ok? Gut. 2 in einer Kirche und man sieht Kreuze, Knoblauch, Weihwasser und eine Kerze brennen und es ist sehr düster Raiki, glaube jetzt nicht, dass ich dich jetzt mit Standards diss nein, ich werde nicht sagen, dass du wie ein Fuchs aussiehst oder unbedeutend bist Alle sagen du hast dich gesteigert, überlege mal warum hör doch die Partie gegen Plum, natürlich war da Potenzial nach oben Du kannst auch nur dichten, Werwolf ich werde dich töten mit einer Silberkugel in meinen Colt Warum du in Halbfinale bist kann ich dir mit einem Satz sagen du bist nur im Halbfinale, weil die Anderen verkackt haben Du hattest null Punchlines gegen Plum, das muss man sich mal überlegen denkst du dann wirklich, du bist mir dann überlegen? Bevor du dich umsiehst Raiki bist du schon weg natürlich selbstverständlich hier verreckt Und es ist eine Tatsache, dass du nie so weit jetzt stehen würdest, hätte Plum nicht aufgegeben und Armin hatte Bock aus dem Turnier zu fliegen Du denkst es ist cooler, Ausdrücke zu haben im Rap? Raiki, das ist schon nicht mehr standard, sondern whack Als Plum aufgab und du seiner Schelle entkamst, weintest du vor Freude wie ein Baby doch in dem Battle ist es anders, hier bin ich die Bloody Mary Und deine Anglizismen sind auch nicht die Besten ,,Where from she these facts took?’’ noch einmal so ein falscher Satz und die Partie ist gegessen! Was laberst du hier? Spinn mal nicht rum denn nach dem Battle ist spätestens deine Existenz Präteritum Dein Blutdurst interessiert in dem Battle schonmal niemanden, also chill ma' denn nach dem Turnier bekommst du noch nicht mal Silber Raiki, danke für deine Teilnahme, du hast uns nämlich eins gelehrt denn im Rapgeschäft bist du nichts wert In dem Text gegen Plum musste ich lauthals lachen und beim Text gegen Armin sagte ein Freund von mir “Ich muss kacken!” du bist genauso leicht wie San Marino in der Quali zur Fußballweltmeisterschaft ich habe die WM 20mal gewonnen und dabei habe ich noch nicht mal mitgemacht! Hook Sarg erscheint und öffnet sich. Tiffany liegt im Sarg und öffnet die Augen Du wirst gef*ckt Raiki, du kriegst heut die Schnauze poliert Deine Kinderfans werden direkt auch therapiert Du bist der Wolf, der verliert ich der Mungo, der rasiert Und jetzt fliegt die Nutte aus dem Turnier Mach 'nen Abgang das hier ist Battle und kein Bücherlesen Wenn du erwachsen bist können wir da nochmal drüber reden C`est la vie so ist das Leben - B*tch Du hast ne Riesenfresse aber bitte rede nicht 3 Umhang Raiki, du legst dich mit der Vampirbride an? Du willst deinen Gegnern fordern? Dann sag mal jetzt endlich wann? Guck mal meine Eckzähne an du machst einen auf coolen Werwolf, doch niemand kennt deinen Namen Dein Rap ist nicht cool sondern wie Jacob behindert aber du bist auch ein Edward, ich wünschte man hätte deine Geburt verhindert! Raiki, ich werde dich knechten du magst zwar Ziele haben, aber keine echten Laut CS ist Armin schwach? Guck dich selber an du Schwachmat Ich habe gehört von deinen Blutdurst doch noch dem Battle gibt es Abwechslung, hiermit schiebst du Frust Ich stehe vor dir, so be careful ich erschieße dich mit ner Silberkugel – American Werewolf Du willst Satan sein? Dass ich nicht lache pass bloß auf, dass ich dir nicht die Hölle heißmache mein schwarzer Umhang hat Style und dein sogenannter Rapstil ist mir sowas von schei*egal Deine Englischskills hast du ja schon bewiesen “You are too stupid for that language!” kannst jetzt den Satz genießen Ich habe Cry mit meinen Lyrics vergewalt*gt und du hast nicht mal die Pflaume überwältigt Wie kannst du es wagen gegen Armin in Westopolis zu drehen? Soll jeder etwa in meiner Heimatstadt deine Blamage sehen? Ich gebe jetzt deinen Leben einen Sinn stiehl mir nicht meine Zeit, lass mich gewinnen und geh krepieren! Deine Raps sind mir einfach zu behindert du wirst nach dem Track zu dark für DarkEchidna Idefix begrüßt dich mit deinem Schei*satzaufbau und bevor ich deinen Rap höre höre ich mir sein “Wau, wau!” du schicktest Armin zwar auf die lange Reise doch aussehen tust du mit deiner Färbung selber wie ein Stück Schei*e ich bin der Boss im Westopolis, einem großen Ort auf den Globus und du bist nicht mal der Boss in deiner eigenen Wohnung du willst mich im Battle aufhalten? Spiel nicht den Held denn den einzigen, den du mit deiner Runde f*ckst, bist du selbst! Kategorie:CtC 2014 Halbfinale